Findings
by JeffNero.Lover
Summary: Kaylie has never doubted her parents would lie to her through all her life. What happens when she finds out they did? And that her sister is Amy Dumas? Read and find out!
1. Chapter One

Findings  
  
Chapter One  
  
"You were adopted." The words rang through Kaylie MacDonald's ears.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner." Kaylie's mother said. She had never wanted to tell her, but she and her husband had decided it was time. "I couldn't have kids, so we adopted you."  
  
"Oh." Kaylie replied. "What's my biological mother's name?"  
  
"All we know is that her last name is Dumas, and you have an older sister named Amy. Amy is from Sanford, North Carolina." her father explained.  
  
"AMY DUMAS IS MY SISTER?!" Kaylie shrieked.  
  
"Yes she is, why?" her father said.  
  
"Amy Dumas, also known as Lita, from the WWE!" Kaylie exclaimed. "So what happens now?"  
  
"You are nineteen now, and legally an adult, so it's up to you." her mother said.  
  
"I want to meet her."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night, Kaylie was looking at herself in the mirror. She did look a lot like Amy. She had Amy's nose, eyes, mouth, and hair. She quickly glanced at the three papers she held in her hand. Two were her birth certificates, one saying she was Kaylie MacDonald, and the other said Kylie Dumas. The third sheet was the adoption paper.  
  
The next day was Monday, with RAW Live in Kaylie's hometown. She had gotten tickets with a backstage pass.  
  
*I'm going to meet Amy tomorrow.* she thought as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
J.R. was right. You can never truly experience the WWE until you see it live. Kylie agreed. This was definitely the best.  
  
Tonight was Lita's return. No one knew about it. She had been on the shelf for the past year with a broken neck. During Matt's and Jeff's match, she ran out and did a Litacarana off the top rope. She received the biggest pop that night. Team Xtreme was back!  
After the show, Kylie went backstage. She had no idea where to go, so she asked J.R. where Amy's dressing room was.  
  
"Follow me," he said. "You know you look a lot like her. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Kaylie MacDonald, Mr. Ross." she replied. She didn't tell him that her real name was Kylie Dumas.  
  
They reached the Diva's dressing room, where Lisa Marie said that Amy was with the Hardys. Kylie was really excited, she had always wanted to meet Jeff. She was practically in love with him. They reached the door, and J.R. knocked. Jeff answered. Kylie was looking at the man she wanted to meet for years.  
  
"This is Kaylie MacDonald. She was looking for Amy, is she here?" J.R. said.  
  
"Did someone say my name?" Amy said, as she came up to the door. Kylie was now looking at her sister.  
  
"Amy, I need to talk to you." Kylie said, nervously. She hoped Amy would believe her.  
  
"OK, come in." J.R. left then, and Amy pulled Kylie down beside her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Amy asked.  
  
"Can you look at these papers, Amy?" Kylie said as she handed them over to her. Amy took them, and about a minute later, she gasped and quickly turned to look at Kylie, who had tears running down her face.  
  
"Kylie?" Amy whispered.  
  
"Yeah, it's me." Kylie said. Amy pulled her into a hug, while both girls cried on each other's shoulders. Jeff and Matt looked on in amazement.  
  
"OK, what is going on here?" Matt spoke for the first time. Amy never cried in front of a stranger, and she had known this girl for exactly five minutes, and she was already crying her eyes out. Kylie looked at Amy, who nodded.  
  
"I kinda lied when I told J.R. my name. It's not Kaylie MacDonald." Kylie said.  
  
"What is it?" Jeff asked, as he sat down beside her.  
  
"It's Kylie Dumas." Amy answered for Kylie.  
  
"What?" Matt said.  
  
"Yeah, I just found out yesterday." Kylie said.  
  
"What did your parents say?" Amy asked. Kylie told them.  
After a minute, in which Amy was thinking, she said, "You're nineteen now right?"  
  
"Twenty next week."  
  
"So what are you planning on doing?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Nothing, again." Kylie replied. Jeff, Matt and Amy all looked at each other, all planning the same thing.  
  
"We're going to do something for you. I mean, you are one of us now right?" Matt said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am." Kylie said laughing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: OK, I know this part sucked, but it'll get better. I hope. LoL! N-E- Wayz, I g2g so tell me what u think! Even if u hate it, just tell me!!!!!!PLZ?!?!?!?!  
  
~Kate 


	2. Chapter Two

They were all leaving, so Amy offered to let Kylie stay in her hotel room with her. She and Trish were supposed to room together, but she was staying with Rob, so Amy had a extra bed in her room.  
  
"We can talk all night that way." Amy had reasoned.  
  
"Alright, that sounds like a plan." Kylie had replied.  
  
All the WWE superstars were staying at the same hotel. Jeff offered to drive Kylie there. As they were walking to the cars, Jeff started talking.  
  
"So, do you wrestle?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I can do some moves." Kylie replied.  
  
"Oh really, what ones?" Amy asked.  
  
"Umm, Boston Crab, the normal punches and kicks, Irish Whip, Hurrikarana, moonsault, lionsault, five star frog splash, the Litacarana, F-5, stratusfaction, twist of fate, event omega, poetry in motion, senton bomb, swanton bomb, widow's peak, the people's elbow, guillotine, rolling thunder, DDT, springboard, the 450, old school, and I'm working on the Last Ride." Kylie said. Jeff, Amy, and Matt were shocked. "How did you learn all those moves?" Amy asked.  
  
"I tape every match, then I watch them over and over. Sometimes even in slo-mo. I eventually learned them." Kylie explained.  
  
"Oh." She said. "Hey, are we going to the club tonight?"  
  
"It doesn't matter." Matt said.  
  
"Kylie, do you want to come?" Jeff asked. Amy and Matt exchanged knowing glances.  
  
"What one are you going to?"  
  
"I think it's like The Star, or something like that." Amy said.  
  
Kylie was supposed to preform at that one tonight.  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
*At The Club*  
  
The other superstars were all there, crowded around a big table. The four of them walked in, leading Kylie to the table.  
  
"Guys," Amy said, "This is Kylie, my sister."  
  
Everyone was shocked. Then Linkin Park, who Kylie was friends with for a long time, came up. Everyone stared at them, especially when Kylie gave them all hugs.  
  
"We need to talk to ya, K." Chester said.  
  
"Alright," Kylie said, as she turned towards Amy, "I'll be right back."  
  
The group of them walked to another table.  
  
"What's going on, you guys?" Kylie asked.  
  
"Kaylie," Brad started.  
  
"Actually, guys, it's Kylie Dumas. I'm adopted. I just found out yesterday." she said.  
  
"OK, Kylie. Listen, we need help. One of our guitar players got sick, and couldn't make it tonight. Can you fill in for him? We're only doing one song."  
  
"Alright. What song are you doing?"  
  
"In The End."  
  
"Great!"  
  
*Ten Minutes Later*  
  
The theme for In The End came on, and they took their places.  
  
"It starts with,  
  
One thing,  
  
I don't know why,  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try,  
  
Keep that in mind,  
  
I designed this ride,  
  
To explain in due time,  
  
All I know,  
  
Time is a valuable thing,  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings,  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day,  
  
The clock ticks like the way,  
  
It's so unreal,  
  
Didn't look out below,  
  
Watchin time go, right out the window,  
  
Tryin to hold on,  
  
I didn't even know,  
  
Wastin it all,  
  
To watch you go,  
  
I kept everything inside,  
  
And even though I tried,  
  
It all fell apart,  
  
What ya meant to me,  
  
Will eventually be a memory,  
  
Of the time,  
  
I tried so hard,  
  
And got so far,  
  
In the end, It doesn't even matter,  
  
I had to fall,  
  
To lose it all,  
  
In the end,  
  
It doesn't even matter."  
  
They pulled Kylie to the front during the chorus, while she was playing their guitar. Ky looked at Amy, and she had a surprised look on her face.  
  
"I had to fall,  
  
To lose it all,  
  
But in the end,  
  
It doesn't even matter,  
  
One thing,  
  
I don't know why,  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try,  
  
Keep that in mind,  
  
I designed this ride,  
  
To remind myself,  
  
How I got so far,  
  
In spite of the way you were mockin' me,  
  
Actin like I was part of your property,  
  
Remembering all the times you fought with me,  
  
I'm surprised it got so far,  
  
Things aren't the way they were before,  
  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore,  
  
Not that ya knew me back then,  
  
But it all comes back to me,  
  
You kept everything inside,  
  
Even though I tried,  
  
It all fell apart,  
  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory,  
  
Of the time,  
  
I tried so hard,  
  
And got so far,  
  
But in the end,  
  
It doesn't even matter,  
  
I had to fall,  
  
To lose it all,  
  
But in the end,  
  
It doesn't even matter,  
  
I put my trust in you,  
  
Pushed as far as I can go,  
  
For all this,  
  
There's only one thing you should know,  
  
I put my trust in you,  
  
Pushed as far as I can go,  
  
For all this, There's only one thing you should know,  
  
I tried so hard,  
  
And got so far,  
  
But in the end,  
  
It doesn't even matter,  
  
I had to fall to lose it all,  
  
But in the end,  
  
It doesn't even matter."  
  
The song ended and the crowds cheered. Kylie started to walk off the stage, but Brad grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Hold on," he whispered. Then he walked to the mic.  
  
"Hey everyone! This is our good friend, Kylie. She's been helping us since one of our extra players is sick and couldn't make it. Kylie has always wanted to sing, and her birthday is next week, so we were wondering, should we let her sing now as a birthday present?" he said. The crowds cheered again. "I'll take that as a yes." He walked to her, and passed her the mic. She walked over to the DJ, and told him what song she wanted to sing. He looked surprised, but nodded. Kylie walked to the center of the stage, and looked at Amy. Amy yelled, "GO KY!". Kylie just smiled and gave her the finger. Jeff started laughing. The music started.  
  
"When you get caught in the rain,  
  
With nowhere to run,  
  
When you're distraught,  
  
And in pain,  
  
Without anyone,  
  
When you keep crying out to be saved,  
  
But nobody comes,  
  
And you feel so far away,  
  
That you just can't find your way home,  
  
You can get there alone,  
  
It's ok,  
  
What you say is,  
  
I can make it through the rain,  
  
I can stand up once again,  
  
On my own and I know,  
  
That I'm strong enough to mend,  
  
And every time I feel afraid,  
  
I hold tighter to my faith,  
  
And I live one more day,  
  
And I make it through the rain."  
  
Kylie looked across the club to Amy, Jeff and Matt. Amy had tears in her eyes, and Jeff and Matt just stared.  
  
"And if you keep falling down,  
  
Don't you dare give in,  
  
You will arise safe and sound,  
  
So keep pressing on steadfastly,  
  
And you'll find what you need to prevail,  
  
What you say is,  
  
I can make it through the rain,  
  
I can stand up once again,  
  
On my own and I know,  
  
That I'm strong enough to mend,  
  
And every time I feel afraid,  
  
I hold tighter to my faith,  
  
And I live one more day,  
  
And I make it through the rain,  
  
And when the wind blows,  
  
And shadows grow close,  
  
Don't be afraid,  
  
There's nothing you can't face,  
  
And should they tell you,  
  
You'll never pull through,  
  
Don't hesitate,  
  
Stand tall and say....  
  
I can make it through the rain,  
  
I can stand up once again,  
  
On my own and I know,  
  
That I'm strong enough to mend,  
  
And every time I feel afraid,  
  
I hold tighter to my faith,  
  
And I live one more day,  
  
And I make it through the rain,  
  
I can make it through the rain,  
  
And stand up once again,  
  
And I'll live one more day, and I,  
  
I can make it through the rain,  
  
Oh yes you can,  
  
You're gonna make it through the rain."  
  
The music ended and the place erupted. Kylie could hear Jeff's whistle and Amy's cheers. Kylie walked down off the stage and into Amy's arms. The sisters hugged, then turned around and walked back to the table.  
  
"That was awesome, Ky." Trish said. They had met earlier at the hotel when they were getting ready.  
  
"Thanks, Trish." Kylie said.  
  
Kylie had taught Trish, Torrie, Stacey, Lisa and Amy the dance to B2K and P. Diddy's "Bump, Bump, Bump". So when it came on, the girls all looked at each other, smiled, and headed for the dance floor. The guys followed them, eager to see what they were going to do. You can say they were a little shocked when the chorus came on. The guys watched them cross their arms, grab hands, and bounce down to the floor. When P. Diddy's part came on, they danced around each other. They laughed at the looks on the guys faces. Their mouths were hanging open in shock. The song ended, the girls hugged and they made their way back to the table.  
  
Jeff asked Kylie to help him get some drinks. She had to show the bartender her "I.D.", saying she was 21. While they were waiting for their drinks, Jeff asked her if she had a boyfriend.  
  
"No, I don't. Why?" Kylie said.  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering." Jeff said.  
  
"What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?" Kylie asked.  
  
"No, not any more." Jeff replied. The bartender came back with their drinks. Jeff and Kylie took them back to their table, while "Hero" by Enrique Iglasias came on.  
  
"Ky, do you wanna dance?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Alright." she replied. They walked out to the middle of the floor and Jeff pulled her close. They slowly danced, enjoying the feel of each other in their arms. Back at the table, Amy pointed them out to Matt. She and Matt continued watching them, while Jeff pulled back a little bit, and looked into Kylie's eyes. He slowly brought his lips to hers. Amy gasped, and Matt shook his head.  
  
"Come on, Aimes, you knew this was coming. You seen how they looked at each other out by the cars." Matt said.  
  
"I know, but that's my baby sister. It's just feels so weird. I mean, we just met, and already I feel like I have to protect her or something." Amy said.  
  
"That's just sisterly instinct." Matt reasoned. "Come on and dance with me." He pulled her to the dance floor by Ky and Jeff. Amy looked at Ky and winked. Kylie just laid her head on Jeff's chest and he put his chin on the top of her head. She smiled and looked at Amy and Matt, who dancing beside them. Amy and Ky locked eyes and smiled at each other.  
  
The song ended too quickly for Kylie. It felt like heaven in Jeff's arms. She knew now what love really was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey guys. R&R plz! That's the only way I know you're reading it!  
  
~Kate 


	3. Chapter Three

Amy and Matt were grinding on the dance floor. That was something both Ky and Jeff didn't want to see. Watching their older siblings grinding was almost worse than walking in on her parents. Almost.  
  
Ky and Jeff danced all night together. Some were slow songs, some were fast ones, but they never stopped. And they never left each other's sides.  
  
"Jeff, will you come outside with me for a minute?" Ky asked.  
  
"Sure, let me tell Trish or someone." He did and they walked out the door. Kylie pulled him around the corner and up against her. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was a little surprised, but quickly kissed her back. She broke the kiss a minute later, out of breath.  
  
"Sorry, but I couldn't do that in there with Amy watching me." she said. He laughed.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean." He pulled her against him and kissed her. They had a heavy make out session before going back in.  
  
They walked in to see Amy and Matt take a page out of their book and go around the corner. Ky just winked at Amy as she and Jeff made their way to the table. Amy and Matt came back a few minutes later. Amy pulled Ky away from the group. "Ky, you got a great guy. Hold on to him." Amy said.  
  
"I plan to." Ky said. Amy laughed.  
  
"Listen, Matt wants me to stay in his room, so would you mind if Jeff stayed with you?" Amy asked.  
  
"No problem." Ky replied with a smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the hotel, Ky and Jeff made their way to the elevator. Amy and Matt had gone ahead, and were probably already in their room. The elevator doors opened and Ky and Jeff went into the room that was originally Amy and Trish's.  
  
Ky went to change while Jeff laid down on the bed watching T.V. She came out a minute later wearing Amy's tank top and a pair of Jeff's boxers. Her hair was up in a messy bun. She laid down on the bed, and laid her head on Jeff's chest. He had changed while she was, and was now wearing only his boxers. Not that Ky was complaining. They soon turned out the lights and went to sleep, wrapped in each other's embrace.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They were woken up in the morning by the ringing of Ky's cell phone. She got up and answered the call.  
  
"Hello?" she grumbled into the phone. "Oh, mom, hi ....Yes I met her....she's really nice....did I meet any guys?" She looked at Jeff and raised her eyebrows. "Actually, yes I did. And I'm with him right now.... no! We just met, I wouldn't sleep with him yet...ok,ok, I slept with him, but not WITH him, ya know? We just fell asleep...." Jeff chuckled. "MOTHER!! THAT WAS TOTALLY UNCALLED FOR! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT BRINGING UP THE PAST! YES, IT WAS IN THE PAST, KEY WORDS BEING THE PAST!.....Fine, tell dad I said hi...yeah, me too...bye." Ky hung up the phone and leaned into Jeff.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. Ky sighed.  
  
"When I was 15, I met this guy, Ryan. He was really nice and paid attention to me. I was surprised because he was 18, and he had all of these other better girls to choose from. I was fat, ugly and very insecure about myself. He offered to drive me home after school one day because I had to talk to one of my teachers. So he drove me home, said I was beautiful, and kissed me. We started going out and my friends warned me against him, but I was stupid and ignored them. After a year of fighting and making up, we decided to see other people. It emotionally killed me, because I felt I couldn't live without him. So, we started going out again. We slept together when I was 16 and he 19. I woke up the next morning alone, cold, scared, and upset that I had stooped that low. My mother had always told me that I should wait, and only give my virginity to someone who loved me, and who would be there in the morning. But I didn't listen to her. I never seen him again. Two months later, I found out I was pregnant, with Ryan being the father. My parents threatened to disown me if I kept my baby. That was the day I lost respect for them. I was forced to have an abortion. I never trusted my parents again." Ky finished the story and looked at Jeff, who had tears in his eyes. "I haven't told anyone but you and my parents about the baby." Jeff just pulled her into his arms.  
  
"I never knew someone so young could go through so much." He bent his head down and kissed her. Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Ky, Jeff, you guys decent?" Amy of course. Jeff got up to open the door for her and Matt.  
  
"Nothing happened, Amy. Even if something did happen with you and Matt." Ky said, laughing.  
  
"Haha, Ky. You're so funny." Amy said. She went over and hugged Ky. "Listen, we gotta go train, do you want to come and show us what you can do?"  
  
"Really? That would be awesome!" Ky said.  
  
"Yeah we have a show tonight so they have the ring set up. It'll be easier." Matt spoke up.  
  
"Let me go change, and I'll be right back." Ky said.  
  
"Matt and I will meet you down there, okay? We have to stop for something." Amy said.  
  
"Alright." Jeff said. They left and Ky headed for the bathroom. Jeff locked the hotel room door and followed her. He knocked and she opened the bathroom door. She was only wearing a towel. He walked in and closed the door.  
  
"Ky, I have to tell you something." he said, as he pulled her up to him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I...I think I'm falling in love with you." he said.  
  
"Really?" Ky asked.  
  
"Yeah." he replied.  
  
"That's good, because I'm already in love with you." she whispered. He pulled her closer to him until he could feel her breath on his face. He slowly kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He put his hands on her ass to hold her up. He moved his lips to her neck, softly kissing the skin there. She moaned into his ear.  
  
"Jeff, we have to meet Amy and Matt, remember." He groaned.  
  
"I know."  
  
"We can finish this later, I promise." She whispered.  
  
"Are you sure?" Jeff asked, looking at her. She smiled.  
  
"If you want to."  
  
"Oh hell yes, I want to." Jeff said laughing.  
  
"I can tell." Ky said.  
  
They finally got to the arena. Jeff took Kylie's hand and led her down to the ring. Only Amy and Matt were there.  
  
"It's about time!" Amy said.  
  
"Oh, bite me, Aimes." Ky said. Jeff leaned down to her and whispered, "I plan to do more than that tonight." Kylie just smiled.  
  
"OK, why don't you guys start, I'll be right back."Amy said. Ky took off her jacket and made her way to the ring. She and Matt started off by locking up. She threw him to the mat, and he tried to kick her legs to kick her down. She jumped over his legs and let him stand up. He gave her an Irish Whip into the ropes. She grabbed them and he fell onto his back. He was halfway up before she scissor-kicked him. He laid flat out on the mat. She went to him and locked him into a cross-face. He wasn't going to tap out so she let him go. He reached behind him and flung her into the ropes again. She bounced back, and noticed a lot of the wrestlers out of the corner of her eye. She hit him with a clothesline, knocking him to the floor. She went for the cover while Jeff was being the ref. She only got a two count. Matt whispered, "Go for the swanton or something." She kicked him in the ribs and left him there. She went for the top turnbuckle and hit a hurrikarana. The guys cheered and she winked. Matt got up and hit her with a twist of fate and a cover but she kicked out.  
She kicked him again and got him with a Stone Cold Stunner. She seen him watching so she had to use it. Matt lay there, so she went for the top. She hit a Halo on him. She created this move, a triple backflip in the air into a leg drop. She went for the pin, and got a three count. Jeff held her hand up then spun her to him and kissed her. Everyone down by the ring cheered. Amy, Torrie, Trish, Stacey, Lisa, Matt and Stephanie and Vince MacMahon all came up to her. Amy and the girls got to her first. They all grabbed her into a hug. Stephanie hugged her too, and said she did awesome.  
  
"This is my sister, Kylie, Vince." Amy said, looking at him.  
  
"Kylie, I'll give it to you straight, I want you in the company. You showed some amazing skills, and I think it could pay off. You seem to know a lot of moves. Did you have training or something?" Vince said. Kylie was surprised.  
  
"Actually, I taught myself. I would tape the shows and watch the different moves over and over in slo-mo. It took awhile, but I've been doing it for the past 5 years or so." She replied. "And I would love to be in the company."  
  
"Great! Follow me, and we'll get you a contract." Vince said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: What's going to happen now? How is Amy going to take it? How is everyone else going to take it? Read the next chapters, which are coming soon, and find out!  
  
Special Thanks to Jen and Michelle for the great reviews! Kepp them coming!!  
  
~Kate 


End file.
